1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates to fetching and displaying data records on a device having a display area that is small relative to the amount of data that is being displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a mobile device such as a handheld device, handheld computer, cell phone, tablet computer, or personal digital assistant (PDA), data records including those with graphs and charts have to be displayed on small display screens. Due to the limited display area, it is difficult to view more than a single complete data record at once, necessitating frequent input manipulations to load and view different records. A large amount of data that the user is not interested in may be fetched and displayed while the user scrolls through the data set looking for a data record of interest.